Blissful Dreams
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Ikuto leaves Amu without an explanation and her heart broken in pieces. 5 years later, Tasade is slowly gluing the pieces back together but will they be able to live happily together? Or will Ikuto come back and ruin everything that they had already planned? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Blissful Dreams**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot**

**_To KUKAIxAMU! I hope you enjoy!_**

I don't remember when it started but…I had instantly fallen in love with him. Even though he broke my heart so many times…I couldn't stop loving him. He made my heart shatter so many times but he was also the one who hade glued them back together. "Ikuto." I cried, "Don't…don't go."

But his cold empty eyes showed no sign of its sparkle. And he disappeared. I cried so hard. Tadase-Kun had been there but his hugs didn't comfort for long. His hugs reminding me so much of Ikuto's…oh god. Years had pasted since that day he disappeared and I was slowly recovering but…there was still a place in my heart that was only for Ikuto…but Tadase-Kun was slowly taking that from me as well. And that day where he had almost taken that place in my heart…Ikuto had come back.

It was a sunny day in July the day that me and Tadase-Kun had gone a visited the summer festival. We had shared some steamy kisses but nothing farther then that. "Your outfit looks cute." Tadase-Kun complimented me like he usually did.

His face pink like usual when he saw me dressed in something cute. I smiled. "Thank you." I replied back.

He grabbed my hand and we walked together through the festivity. We played a few games and I was having a great time. I was exhausted and parched. "I'll get us something to drink." Tadase-Kun said and ran off to get us something to drink.

I sat down out of the way on a bench and watched the people buzzing by. I felt as if I was looking for that certain blue haired man…I wondered…what would he look like? Would he still act the same? Would he recognized me? It had been five years…I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I closed my eyes and listened to the noises around me. But out of no where…I heard the soft singing of a violin. This is was the song Ikuto had made for me…maybe he had finally made it big where ever he was and it had come back to Japan. I cried. Geez, I was 20 years old! Why couldn't I stop crying? I hated when I would cry when I remembered something about Ikuto. "Damn you." I whispered as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

The music continued to play and it was irritating. My first kiss he had taken…my first date…he had taken a majority of my first. My first boyfriend…my first heart break. I hated it. Slowly the song was coming to its end and I was beginning to think I would miss it if it ended. But…like every song, it ended. I opened my eyes to see an older man wearing a suit with dark blue hair and deep midnight blue eyes that I loved so much. I continued to look up to see that his face had grown even larger and more like a man's. I wiped my tears and looked up at him. "It's been a while." I whispered.

He nodded his head. "You," Tadase-Kun said when he saw Ikuto, "what do you think you're doing here?"  
Ikuto shrugged. "Just enjoying the festival like everyone else."

Tasade-Kun shielded me…but I knew he had already broken through it. The memories of him when I first met him…and when it ended came streaming through my mind. "Ikuto." I whispered, "Why did you leave?"  
Ikuto looked over at me but looked away ashamed. "Tell me!" I screamed.

I was fustrated, all these years, I've been tearing myself apart because I didn't know why. "Why did you leave?" I screamed, "Tell me Ikuto!"  
Ikuto looked up at me and gave me a shaky look. "I was afraid." He said and disappeared into the crowd like he had that day. I fell to my knees getting my yukata dirty. "Amu." Tadase-Kun called my name worried.

I shook my head. The tears began again. "I'm so sorry Tadase-Kun." I whispered, "I still…I…I still can't forget about him…everything…I'm so sorry…you don't deserve me."  
Tadase-Kun took a few deep breaths and hugged me. "Then this will be goodbye." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up scared. I didn't want to hurt him…but he already knew it would end like this…he knew…he knew if Ikuto were to come back before my heart had become his…it would go back to Ikuto. "I'm so sorry." I cried, "I'm so sorry Tadase-Kun."  
He kissed my lips and helped me up. "You told me the consequences of loving you." Tadase-Kun said, "And I understood them well…but I loved you…I wanted to take that chance."

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry."  
Tadase-Kun pushed me into the crowd. "Go."  
I hurried through the crowd to catch up to the fleeing Ikuto. He was so tall, I could see his head so clearly. My throat hurt so much but I needed to call out of him…or else he wouldn't hear me. My throat was so dry and my voice was hoarse from crying. He was getting further and further away. I was getting tired trying to fight this crowd. I couldn't say it…it hurt to breath. My chest hurt so much. "Ikuto." I strained to say in a normal voice.

But the noise was too loud. He continued walking away and was growing farther and farther away. I didn't want him to leave. "IKUTO-KUN!" I screamed, "DON'T LEAVE!"

Ikuto finally turned and looked straight at me. His eyes softened and he slowly treaded through the ocean of bodies. I hurried towards him a reached him. I was so close…yet so far. I hated this feeling. He reached out to me and grasped my hand and pulled me into his chest. I could smell the refreshing smell of the sea on his clothing…he had loves the sea and the saltiness. I held him tightly as people buzzed pasted us touching our bodies but all I could feel was his warmth. I looked up to see him taking deep breaths of my scent. "I missed you." He said his voice cracking, "I missed you so much."  
"Why…" I whispered, "Why were you scared?"  
Ikuto opened his eyes, "I was afraid…of what would happen if this didn't last."  
I punched his chest. "So what, you had fun with girls for 5 years?"

He tightened his hold around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "No, I was regretting every minute I wasn't with you."  
I pushed him away remembering Tadase-Kun. "We can't…you're too late." I whispered, "I've moved on."  
"Have you really?"  
I was shocked even though this question repeatedly went through my mind. Had I? I nodded my head. "I…I can't do this to Tadase-Kun…"

"Then why are you here and not with him?"  
I didn't know myself and just shook my head. "Do you love me?" He asked me, "Or do you love that kid?"  
I stayed quiet. Who did I love? I loved both of them…but who did I love more? I couldn't choose. Ikuto cupped my hands so I couldn't avert his eyes. "Who do you want to be with?"  
I tried to look somewhere else but I couldn't. "Tadase-Kun." I whispered.

We stayed there…there was no noise and I felt as if we were confined in a small room just the two of us. It was hot and humid and I felt as if I couldn't breath. He leaned down and kissed me. I tried to break free but he grabbed both my hands and continued to kiss me. I kissed back but then he pulled away. "If that was the case why did you kiss me back?" Ikuto asked me.

My face became red and I couldn't do anything about it. I looked down feeling the tears welling up. "You're cruel." I croaked as tears fell, "You're so mean."  
Ikuto smiled. I hated this…I was falling for him again. "I love you…but you're just going to hurt me again."  
Ikuto leaned his head against my forehead. "I won't…never again…I promise."

"And I will I know that?" I asked, "How will I know you won't leave me again?"  
Ikuto kissed me and pulled me somewhere. I followed him and he took me to some steps and soon we were on a stage. People were looking up at us and whispering. Ikuto took out his violin and bowed. "This is the song I first played for you." Ikuto said as he played a bittersweet melody.

He finished and then continued playing song after song telling the audience when he head played these for me. It soon ended with that last song I had heard. "And this is the song I will play when she accepts my proposal." Ikuto said and began to play a happy tune which made the whole crowd smile.

Ikuto finished and bent down on one knee. "Amuto…please marry me." Ikuto said.

I didn't know what to do. I loved him but…I was afraid…just like him. But this is what I've always wanted wasn't it? I nodded my head. I love him…I love him so much. I hugged him tightly. "You're messed up." I uttered through my happy tears.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. "But I'm the happiest messed up person." Ikuto said.

I pulled away and we kissed. The crowd screamed and whistled for us. It felt like a dream but when I woke up the next day in Ikuto's arms and a ring on my finger…I was so happy with those happy butterflies in my stomachs.


End file.
